Um Pouquinho de Céu
by EWWBD
Summary: "Meu nome é Blaine. Eu morri quando tinha vinte anos de idade. Meu corpo está enterrado à sete palmos, perdido debaixo de terra, grama e minhocas. Mas eu fiquei." Uma outra tomada em ghost!Blaine. Morte de personagem, obviamente. Tradução da minha própria fic, a pedido/s.


**Um Pouquinho de Céu**

**Nota: morte de personagem principal.**

* * *

Meu nome é Blaine. Eu morri quando tinha vinte anos de idade. Meu corpo está enterrado à sete palmos, perdido debaixo de terra, grama e minhocas. Considerando que faz cinco anos, ele provavelmente já começou a se decompor.

Mas eu fiquei.

* * *

Nesse momento, Cooper está ajoelhado em frente ao meu túmulo, sussurrando suavemente sobre os últimos meses de sua vida. Algumas coisas que percebi quando ele apareceu: ele cortou o cabelo, começou a usar óculos de lente e sua pele está levemente bronzeada, o que me diz que ele viajou durante o verão.

Outras coisas, apenas ele pode me contar. E ele conta. Ele me conta sobre como amou a Espanha e falar espanhol e comer comida espanhola e encontrar mulheres espanholas. Ele me conta o quanto não queria ter que voltar, o quanto está se matando para conseguir um papel grande em um filme que ainda está em produção e que ele comprou um cachorro — um labrador preto — e o nomeou de Blainers e não, isso não é nem um pouco depressivo.

Ele também me conta sobre nossos pais. Nossa mãe está melhorando, ele diz, mesmo que eu saiba que é uma mentira. Nosso pai visitou semana passada. Eu sei que ela ainda chora toda vez que meu nome é mencionado.

Cooper apenas diz que nosso pai está bem. Ele não sabe que ele vem toda quinzena, quando consegue pegar um avião rápido o bastante, com flores. Ele não sabe que ele pede desculpas toda vez, sem exceção, antes de ir embora. Ele não sabe que ele anonimamente começou a fazer doações para uma fundação dedicada à pesquisa do tratamento do câncer. Ele não sabe de nada disso porque ninguém sabe de nada disso. Nosso pai vem durante suas tardes livres, quando todo mundo pensa que ele está em casa assistindo à esportes. Não é que ele tenha vergonha, ele me disse. É só que eu sou o único que importa aqui.

— _Porque você é importante, filho. Sinto muito que precisei de tanto tempo para perceber isso._

Cooper está prestes a ir embora. Ele não menciona Kurt porque ele nunca o faz. Porque ele sabe que Kurt vem todo final de semana, mesmo que não acredite em Deus, mesmo que não acredite que eu possa realmente escutá-lo, mesmo que tenha certeza que me perdeu para sempre.

— Se cuida, B. Sentimos sua falta — diz Cooper como ele sempre diz e vai embora, a mão no bolso da calça, caminhando lentamente, e eu sento-me novamente no túmulo ao lado do meu, que nunca recebe visitas, olho para os pequenos crisântemos que Cooper me comprou, os quais vão morrer em menos de uma semana por causa do tempo ensolarado, e espero.

Porque é isso que eu faço.

Eu espero.

* * *

Quando o tumor apareceu, não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer. Já era tarde demais. Eu vinha culpando as dores de cabeça e o cansado na faculdade, e os desmaios em não estar comendo o bastante. Não disse nada para Kurt porque eu não queria que ele se preocupasse e achei que não era nada. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que eu tinha câncer. Coisas assim simplesmente não acontecem quando sua vida é perfeita.

Descobrimos quando eu não acordei uma manhã. Kurt tentou de tudo, mas eu simplesmente não abria os olhos. Então ele ligou para a emergência, o médico pediu por exames, e quando finalmente acordei, treze horas mais tarde, fui avisado da verdade.

Eu tive seis semanas. Foi esse o tempo que demorou para o tumor roubar minha consciência. Eu passei esse tempo indo a todos os especialistas que meus pais conseguiam encontrar, passando o tempo com minha família e amigos e sabendo que, no final, seria eu quem diria adeus para Kurt. Ele tentou manter-se forte, chorando apenas quando eu não estava por perto ou quando ele achava que eu estava dormindo, levando-me para lugares que eu lhe dissera querer visitar e fazendo-me fazer tudo que já havia mencionado querer fazer. Mas eu sabia que isso o estava matando também. Eu vi nos seus olhos, quando o décimo-primeiro médico disse que cirurgia não era uma possibilidade, quando o vigésimo-terceiro disse que a quimioterapia não estava mais funcionando e quando eu comecei a perder a memória.

A única fez em que ele realmente sucumbiu foi quando eu perguntei se ele queria terminar.

* * *

— _Por que raios eu iria querer isso? — exclamou Kurt, olhando-me com grandes, arregalados olhos azuis-esverdeados. — _Você _quer..._

— _Não! — falei rapidamente, segurando suas mãos. — É só que, bem, eu vou mo..._

_ — Não diga isso._

_ — É a verdade, Kurt._

_ — Você ainda não tem que dizer isso._

_ Ele não estava mais me olhando, mas eu podia ver as lágrimas que ele estava tentando segurar. Quebrou meu coração mais um pouco._

_ — Eu só não quero ficar te segurando — sussurrei._

_ Kurt secou os olhos antes de me olhar, mas as lágrimas ainda estavam lá._

_ — Você não está me segurando._

_ — Mas, Kurt, eu..._

_ — Eu não vou te abandonar, Blaine. Eu não vou te abandonar._

* * *

Quando ele visita essa semana, ele tira o meu fôlego. Ele sempre está lindo, é claro, mas hoje há algo no jeito com que ele anda, o jeito com que seus olhos brilham, que me lembra de sonhos antigos e fantasias perdidas. É apenas quando ele está parado em frente ao túmulo — ele raramente se ajoelha, apenas hora ou outra — que percebo o que está diferente.

Ele está feliz. Ele está feliz como na primeira fez em que nos beijamos, e na primeira vez que fizemos amor, e quando ele e Burt me contaram que ele era um finalista em NYADA, e quando nós três abrimos sua carta de aceitação, e quando finalmente me juntei a ele em Nova York, e quando finalmente saímos do apartamento que dividíamos com Rachel para o nosso próprio. Ele está feliz como quando eu o surpreendi com café na cama naquela manhã, e quando visitamos o Central Park pela primeira vez Pa noite, e quando casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo foi finalmente legalizado por todo os EUA. Ele está feliz como não esteve desde aquela noite antes do dia em que não acordei.

— Tenho ótimas notícias, Blaine — diz ele, sorrindo timidamente. — Bom, você sabe que vou ficar desempregado enquanto o musical entre em hiato, então falei com alguns amigos da faculdade e consegui um estágio em uma revista de moda! Não é incrível? Vou escrever sobre moda na Broadway!

Um enorme sorriso abre-se em meu rosto e desejo mais do que nunca poder abraçá-lo e beijá-lo e dizer o quão feliz e orgulhoso dele estou. Desejo poder segurar sua mão e dizer, "Isso é ótimo, Kurt." Desejo poder comprar-lhe flores no nossos caminho para casa e então cozinhar o jantar para ele. Desejo poder olhar para ele direto na alegria em seus olhos e ter ele olhando-me em retorno. Desejo que ele saiba que eu consigo ouvi-lo.

Ele me conta tudo sobre como vai funcionar o estágio enquanto limpa o túmulo. Ele pega os crisântemos de Cooper, que agora estão murchos e parecem ser de um mês atrás, e os joga fora e tira as folhas que ficaram para trás. Ele então tira duas flores solitárias de sua bolsa, uma amarela e uma vermelha, e as coloca sobre o túmulo.

— Vou começar a trabalhar essa sexta, apenas para ver se me encaixo bem, então sábado te conto tudo sobre lá, está bem? — sussurra ele quando está prestes a sair. Ele sorri para o túmulo. — Eu te amo, Blaine.

— Eu também te amo — sussurro em resposta, assistindo-o caminhar para longe com os ombros caídos e a cabeça abaixada. Esses são os únicos momentos em que ele se posta assim, até onde eu saiba, e me mata saber que eu sou a razão.

Suspirando, secando algumas lágrimas de minhas bochechas com as costas da mão, viro-me para sentar-me no meu lugar usual ao lado de meu túmulo.

Mas já há alguém ali.

* * *

Quando Julia apareceu pela primeira vez, eu achei que ela era apenas outra jovem visitando um amigo ou família. Ela estava caminhando lentamente, como se estivesse testando o chão, e continuava a olhar para baixo. Ela por fim parou em frente a um grande túmulo de mármore e se ajoelhou, passando uma mão trêmula pelo nome escrito nele. Seu corpo estava tremendo um pouco e, mesmo que ela estivesse de costas para mim, eu conseguia imaginar a careta no seu rosto, as lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas, os olhos fechados com força. Ela parecia aquele tipo de garota, aquelas que ficam miseravelmente lindas quando choram. Eu queria consolá-la. Eu sabia que seria estranho, mas eu só queria estar ao seu lado, para que ela soubesse que havia alguém ali.

Mas ela não saberia que eu estava ali, então eu apenas assisti à distância até que um homem, aparentemente com o dobro da sua idade — ela parecia estar vinte e pouco anos, enquanto ele poderia passar por meu pai — apareceu. Ela ergueu o rosto, e seus olhos eram do mais expressivo verde que eu já vira, e ela sorriu um pouco através das lágrimas, mas o homem nem olhou para ela. Ele apenas ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e colocou um bouquet de tulipas no túmulo. Ela não pareceu afetada por isso, e apenas continuou sorrindo, olhando para o homem, enquanto ele observava o túmulo e respirava com dificuldade, quieto e sereno.

Por fim ele se levantou e saiu sem uma única palavra, e a garota apenas o assistiu partiu. Repentinamente lembrei-me de mim mesmo, de quando Kurt e Cooper e meus pais e amigos começaram a visitar meu túmulo regularmente. Agora só Kurt e Cooper e meu pai vinham com frequência, mas no começo era de certa forma ativo por aqui. E, sempre que eles estavam indo embora, sempre que estavam se afastando de mim sem nem saber que eu ainda estava aqui, eu os assistia com os olhos saudosos e sem fôlego.

Quando o homem desapareceu, eu voltei a olhar para a garota. Ela não tinha se movido, mas seus olhos agora estavam focados em mim, como se ela realmente conseguisse me _ver. _E então ela se levantou, caminhou até onde eu estava e, com uma voz rouca e tímida, disse:

— Bom, isso é novo. O que aconteceu com você?

Meus olhos ficaram enormes e eu tropecei para trás, quase caindo no chão. A garota apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Então?

— Eu... Você consegue me ver? — gaguejei.

— Sim, consigo. É por isso que estou falando com você. — Ela revirou os olhos. — Então, o que aconteceu com você?

Levei um momento para perceber que ela estava perguntando porque eu estava morto.

— Tive câncer.

— Hm.. — Ela me olhou de cima para baixo. Seria embaraçador se ela não estivesse com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto inchado. — Onde?

— Cérebro.

— Isso é ruim. Você deixou alguém para trás?

— Se eu deixei...

— O amor da sua vida.

Hesitei um pouco, e então consegui finalmente perguntar:

— Por que isso te interessa?

Ela riu.

— Só estou puxando assunto. Além do mais, se você ainda está aqui, você deve ter deixando alguém. Alguém para quem você não quer dizer adeus, e alguém que não está pronto para abrir mão de você. Acontece quando o casal é jovem e apaixonado e, na maioria dos casos, planejando se casar logo.

— Como... como você sabe disso tudo?

— Já estou aqui há um tempinho, garoto. Ele não me deixa ir embora e, honestamente, ele precisa de mim. — Ela olhou na direção para onde o homem tinha ido. — Eles precisam de mim.

— Mas como você pode ajudar? — perguntei antes que conseguisse me impedir. Antes, eu teria escutado sua história e tentando ajudar de alguma coisa. Mas agora eu achei que tinha o direito de ser um pouco egoísta. Eu faria qualquer coisa pra ajudar todos que deixei para trás.

— Não posso — sussurrou ela, ainda não me olhando. — Mas gosto de pensar que consigo. Gosto de sentir como se pudesse dar um beijo de boa-noite no meu filho, mesmo que ele já tenho dezoito anos, e que meu marido pode me abraçar durante a noite. Ele não podem me sentir, mas de alguma forma eles _sentem. _Eles sabem que eu estou por perto. E enquanto eles precisarem de mim, vou estar aqui. — Ela piscou rapidamente, e então adicionou: — Então, quem está te prendendo aqui?

Eu não sabia. Eu não sabia porque estava preso nesse cemitério, proibido de sair, assistindo às pessoas que eu mais amava sucumbindo na minha frente. É claro, Cooper está bem. Não ótimo, não estupendo, mas bem. Até meu pai não está tão ruim. Ele á racional. Ele sente a minha falta, ele disse isso, mas ele segue com a sua vida. Com a maioria dos meus amigos é o mesmo. Mike e Tina se casaram dois atrás atrás e vieram visitar e disseram que queriam que eu estivesse lá depois de voltarem da lua-de-mel. Wes e David ainda vinham todo ano no aniversário. Rachel visita às vezes com Kurt, mas ela está muito ocupada com shows off-Broadway — por enquanto, isto é — e tornando seu nome famoso para se importar muito. O mesmo se aplica para a maioria dos Warblers e do Novas Direções e dos meus amigos de faculdade. Eles estão bem. Eles são todos bem.

Mas minha mãe e Kurt não estão. Já faz quatro anos desde que minha mãe visitou pela última vez. Meu pai diz que ela não consegue. Diz que ela tentou algumas vezes, mas nunca consegue chegar perto demais sem desmoronar. Ela está vendo um terapista, e eu realmente, _realmente _espero que ela melhore logo, mas por enquanto isso é tudo que eu posso fazer. Esperar. E Kurt está sobrevivendo. Ele está fazendo as coisas que sempre quis fazer, e está vivendo sua vida, mas posso ver em seus olhos que ele ainda não está _lá _ainda. Não sei se ele jamais estará.

— Algumas pessoas — respondi para a garota, indisposto a dar detalhes. Ela me olhou por um pouco e então deu de ombros, murmurando: "Acho que todo mundo têm seus segredos", antes de se virar para partir. Só quando ela chegou aos portões do cemitério e percebi que ela estava saindo que imaginei que deveria perguntar como ela fazia isso. Como ela saia.

— Fui cremada — respondeu ela, virando-se para mim com olhos hesitantes. — Há partes de mim por todo o mundo. Com meus pais, com meu marido e filho, com minha melhor amiga. Eles todos guardaram um pouquinho. Sorte minha. Não tenho que ficar presa num lugar deprimente como esse pelo resto dos tempos.

Eu franzi os olhos.

— Como assim?

— Você está preso ao seu corpo, garoto. Não pode se afastar muito dele. Se todo o seu corpo está aqui, você está preso aqui. Sinto muito. — E então ela deu mais um passo e desapareceu com o vento, como se nunca tivesse estado ali.

* * *

— Ele finalmente está melhorando — diz Julia, seus olhos ainda focados nas costas de Kurt. Sua cabeça está inclinada levemente, e seus olhos estão cuidadosos. — Quem sabe, Blainers. Talvez sua vez finalmente chegue.

— Não me chame assim — falo por força de hábito, não realmente me importando. Já faz tempo demais para me preocupar com coisas como essa. — E não sei. Eu... Eu não sei.

Ela me olha simpaticamente.

— Estou aqui há mais tempo que você, Blaine.

— Eu sei. É só que... você não conheceu ele. Antes.

— E você ainda espera que ele volte? — Ela ajeita-se sobre o túmulo, sua voz perdendo o tom zombador típico. — Blaine, ele basicamente perdeu o amor da vida dele. Vocês dois iam se casar e celebrar 50 anos juntos. Você não está realmente me dizendo que acha que ele vai voltar a ser quem costumava ser.

Eu suspiro, sentando-me no chão ao seu lado, e apoio a cabeça nos braços.

— Não sei. Eu só... Eu quero que ele seja feliz. E ele está feliz, mas não está... _feliz. _Felicidade momentânea é boa, mas eu preciso que ele esteja bem. E ele não está. Ele não está bem.

Mesmo que ambos sejamos fantasmas ou o que quer se a gente seja, não conseguimos nos tocar. Ainda assim, Julia coloca sua mão no meu braço, e eu não sinto nada como sempre, mas é bom. Pelo menos não estou mais completamente sozinho.

* * *

Kurt visita todo final de semana, mas não foi sempre assim. No começo, ele nunca vinha. As últimas memórias que eu tinha dele eram do meu funeral, ao qual eu assisti à maior distância possível, assistindo a Kurt chorando no ombro de Burt, e então no ombro de Rachel, e então no de Mercedes, e então no de Cooper. Era de quebrar o coração e eu queria mais do que tudo caminhar até ele, pegá-lo em meus braços e sussurrar que tudo ficaria bem, mas tudo não ficaria bem — pelo menos, não por enquanto.

Eu chorei com ele. Eu chorei com ele, com meu irmão, com meus pais e com meus amigos. Eu cantei "My Way" com alguns Warblers e alguns membros do Novas Direções que estavam por ali. Eu assisti Kurt cantar "Blackbird" para si mesmo quando achou que ninguém estava olhando — e ninguém estava, na verdade. Só eu, e ele não sabia que eu estava ali.

Até aquele dia, eu não tinha entendido porque todo mundo estava dizendo que eu estava morto quando eu estava caminhando pelo hospital como se nunca tivesse estado doente. Eu estivera em coma por algumas semanas, mas agora eu estava acordado. Eles deveriam estar celebrando. O câncer desaparecera, certo?

Só quando eu vi a mim mesmo naquele caixão, vestido em minhas melhores roupas e os olhos fechados e a pele pálida que entendi. Eu não chamei a mim mesmo de fantasma porque me parecia infantil, mas eu sabia que era isso que eu provavelmente era. Um fantasma assistindo à todos que eu amava chorando a minha morte.

No começo, quando Kurt nunca aparecia, mesmo quando eu sabia que ele costumava visita o túmulo de sua mãe vez ou outra, eu pensei o pior. Ele já me esquecera. Ele já tinha me superado.

É claro, esses pensamentos só duraram um segundo, mas então eu precisava entender por que quase dois meses já tinham se passado e Kurt ainda não tinha aparecido para pelo menos limpar o túmulo. Eu sabia como ele era com essas coisas.

E então ele veio. Suas roupas e seu rosto e seu cabelo estavam perfeitos como sempre, mas todo o resto estava errado. Seu rosto estava morto. Seus olhos estavam mortos. Ele parecia mais um fantasma do que eu. E senti lágrimas inundarem meus olhos só de ver o que tinha acontecido com ele.

Ele caiu de joelho no momento em que estava na frente do meu túmulo, e depositou suas rosas ao seu lado, uma amarela e outra vermelha. Seu corpo já estava tremendo, mas ele não estava chorando ainda. Ele só ficou encarando para o meu nome no túmulo, como se ele ainda não pudesse acreditar naquilo, e então seu corpo inteiro estava tremendo como se ele estivesse com muito, muito frio, mesmo que o inverno já estivesse encontrando seu fim, e eu só queria abraçá-lo, colocar meus braços ao seu redor e aquecê-lo.

Ele tremeu e eu chorei. Eu até coloquei uma mão sobre a dele, mas é claro que ele não sentiu nada. Eu não senti nada. Mas só saber que ela estava ali era o bastante para mim, como algum tipo de força invisível.

E então ele começou a falar.

— Você me salvou, Blaine. Eu não sei se já te falei isso antes, mas não acho que eu teria sobrevivido o ensino médio sem você. Mas eu-eu não consegui te salvar. Eu falhei você, e eu sinto tanto, tanto, _tanto. _Eu-Eu tento ficar forte na frente do meu pai e Carole e nossos amigos mas eu só... eu sinto tanto a sua falta e eu quero você de volta. Eu _preciso _ter vocêe volta. Quero acordar ao seu lado e saber que vai ser assim pelo resto da minha vida. Não quero acordar na nossa cama sozinho, sabendo que você nunca mais vai estar lá. Você tinha uma vida maravilhosa esperando por você, Blaine. Você ia ser ótimo. Você _merecia _isso. É só... Não é justo. Eu sinto como se tivesse perdendo minha mãe tudo de novo, mas agora é pior, porque eu não entendia o conceito de uma vida inteira sem ela antes. Mas uma vida sem você... doí _demais, _porque eu te amo tanto e só quero você tanto e sei que se você estivesse v-vivo você também me amaria e me quereria também e eu só... isso não _faz sentido. _Nada mais faz sentido.

Era pior que morrer. Quando eu estava morrendo, eu estava calmo, em coma mas calmo, e eu não senti nada. _Perceber _que eu estava morto foi pior, mas, ainda assim, nada jamais me fizera me sentir assim. Quebrado e perdido e impotente. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer além de desmoronar enquanto ele desmoronava a poucos centímetros de mim e eu apenas assistia, assistia e assistia. Eu tentei tocá-lo de alguma forma, de _qualquer _forma, mas eu só continuava tentando e tentando e apenas encontrava o vento.

— Eles dizem que é melhor assim — continuou Kurt, coçando os olhos para tentar se livrar das lágrimas, mas desistiu quando não adiantou. — Os médicos... até Mercedes concorda. Eles-Eles me mostraram o que aconteceu com outras pessoas que tiveram tumor no cérebro, mas não... se recuperaram. Alguns perderam a memória completamente e outros são completamente incapazes de fazer qualquer coisa por conta própria e talvez eles tenham razão, talvez pudesse ter sido pior, mas... você estaria vivo e não sei se isso me faz extremamente egoísta mas eu só... você está _morto, _Blaine, e eu sinceramente não consigo imaginar as coisas ficando piores do que isso.

Ele não aguentou mais depois disso, e eu só me sentei ali, impotente e sem esperanças, chorando e soluçando enquanto Kurt chorava e soluçava, repetindo suas palavras em minha mente. Em algum lugar dentro de mim, decidi que ele estava certo, porque isso não era justo isso não _é _justo e não faz sentido nenhum e eu não sabia — não _sei _sequer o que fazer agora.

Então eu apenas sentei ali, fingindo que realmente conseguia acariciar suas costas enquanto ele chorava como eu já fizera tantas vezes, e esperei, desejando que alguma coisa finalmente começasse a fazer sentido.

* * *

— Eu conheci alguém — diz Cooper assim que chega, duas semanas depois de sua última visita. — Ela está só começando, ainda pega só papéis pequenos, mas não importa. Blaine, você teria amado ela. Kurt ama. Ela estava no meu apartamento um dia quando ele apareceu, e ele simplesmente a ama. Ela é tão cheia de energia e está sempre sorrindo e também é caridosa e... ela é tudo que eu preciso agora, sabe? Tudo que eu preciso.

Eu sorrio para Cooper, mesmo que ele não possa ver, e escuto-o me contar sobre sua nova namorada um pouco mais, mas só com as primeiras palavras eu já gostava dela. Coop estava certo — ela é exatamente o que ele precisa agora. Ela está trazendo-o de volta para seu antigo eu — aquele que me ajudou quando eu era um adolescente no final, aquele que zombava de Kurt e de mim o tempo inteiro, aquele que todos amavam. Eu já a amo apenas por isso.

— Vou trazer ela comigo um dia, B. Prometo. Já falei tanto de você para ela. Só ontem ela me disse que teria amado de conhecer.

— Eu teria amado conhecer ela também, Coop — eu sussurro.

* * *

Na primeira vez em que meu pai veio sozinho, ele não chorou. Ele não fez muita coisa, na verdade. Ele só colocou um belo bouquet de alguma flor que eu não reconhecia no meu túmulo, passou a mão sobre o meu nome, suspirou: "Eu sinto muito, filho", e foi embora.

Na segunda vez que ele veio, ele estava com essa estranha expressão, como quando alguém lhe diz algo que ele não gosta mas sabe que é verdade.

E então ele começou a falar. Ele me contou como Burt foi visitá-lo apenas dois dias antes, e como eles conversaram por quase duas horas. Ele me contou como Burt estava preocupado com Kurt — isso foi apenas alguns dias depois da primeira visita de Kurt — e como ele estava preocupado com o meu pai também, porque ele tinha uma sensação de que havia muita má história entre nós.

Não era uma sensação, na verdade. Eu contara isso para Burt algum tempo antes, como eu contava tudo que envolvia meu pai. Mas meu pai não sabia disso, e mesmo que eu pudesse lhe dizer isso, não teria a coragem.

Burt disse para meu pai para tentar conversar comigo no cemitério. Ele disse que pessoas fazem isso o tempo todo — o que é verdade, como você percebe depois de começar a morar em um — e que isso poderia ajudar.

Então era isso que meu pai estava fazendo. Ele estava falando com o meu túmulo. Ele deixou claro que achou que isso não tinha utilidade nenhuma —, mas, como ele sabia o quanto eu admirava Burt e como ele normalmente estava _certo_, por mais que doesse em meu pai admitir isso, ele decidiu fazer uma tentativa.

Ele se desculpou. Ele relembrou tudo que já tinha feito e tudo que podia ter feito e se desculpou e então ele chorou e confessou que minha mãe não estava bem, que ele não sabia como ajudá-la, assim como ele não podia me ajudar, e eu só sentei ali e chorei, como eu sempre fazia, enquanto meu pai falava tudo que estava no seu coração para uma pedra arredondada. Quando ele finalmente decidiu partir, ele murmurou isso:

— _Vou fazer alguma coisa certa para você agora, filho. Sinto muito que é tarde demais, mas vou tentar fazer algo certo. Por sua causa, porque você é importante, filho. Sinto muito que precisei de tanto tempo para perceber isso._

* * *

Na próxima vez que meu pai vem, ele está segurando um pedaço de papel. Parece algo formal, mas que foi lido e dobrado tantas vezes que poderia ser um jornal onde um cachorro fez xixi. Meu pai está sorrindo, porém, com tanta força que eu não consigo lembrar de vê-lo sorri assim antes, e quando ele para na frente do meu túmulo, ele lhe mostra o papel, como se a pedra realmente pudesse lê-lo.

— Eu disse que ia fazer isso, não disse, filho? Eles estão chegando perto. Ainda há um longo caminho para percorrer, mas eles estão chegando lá. Eles estão chegando lá.

Eu não tenho ideia do que ele está falando, e toda vez que tento ler o papel ele o balança ou muda de posição, então a última palavra que decifrei foi "instituto".

— Eles não têm certeza se vai ajudar, mas a tecnologia que eles conseguiram criar é inacreditável, filho. Só o tempo vai dizer, mas acho que algo grande está pra acontecer aqui — acrescenta meu pai, ajoelhando-se para colocar o papel, dobrado cuidadosamente, sobre o meu túmulo. Ele ainda está sorrindo, e mesmo que eu não tenha ideia do que está acontecendo, não consigo evitar sorrir também. Deve ser algo ótimo para fazer meu pai sorrir assim.

— Vou deixar isso aqui porque... bem, foi você e o meu dinheiro que fizeram isso acontecer, e acho que se esse papel vai ser perdido, que seja perdido aqui. Tenho que ir agora, mas vou tentar trazer a mãe junto na próxima vez, ok? — E então ele desaparece, nem cinco minutos depois de chegar, e eu fico ali, olhando para o papel abobadamente e imaginando o que diabos ele diz.

Eu decido esperar pela ajuda do vento e, graças a Deus, não demora muito para o papel se desdobrar e ser jogado até um túmulo próximo. Eu o sigo, lendo-o pouco a pouco, e quanto eu termino, quero pegá-lo e lê-lo de novo e de novo e de novo porque isso é _incrível _e de repente não entendo como meu pai conseguiu não gritar de alegra cada vez que abria a boca.

É um protótipo. Eles — alguns pesquisadores de uma universidade cujo nome não me importei em ler — já haviam tido o modelo por um tempo, mas não tinham o dinheiro para investir nele. Meu pai descobriu, fez uma doação anônima pelo que eu entendi — ele disse que foi ele, mas não havia nenhum nome no papel — e agora esse protótipo pode ser o primeiro de uma série de equipamentos eletrônicos para ajudar na cura de pessoas com diversas casos de dano cerebral, tumores e semelhantes. É um começo, como meu pai disse, mas é um _grande _começo. Eu não consigo tirar o sorriso do rosto mesmo quando as lágrimas começam a cair.

* * *

— Você já ouviu falar de alguém que ficou pra trás mas depois foi embora? — perguntei a Julia um dia, não muito depois de nos conhecermos, quando ela apareceu para ver como eu estava. Acho que ela sente algum tipo de instinto maternal quanto a mim.

— Um cara — respondeu ela. — Ele morreu num acidente de carro dois dias antes do casamento. Não é preciso dizer que sua noiva teve alguns problemas na superação. Ele ficou aqui por um tempo, nesse mesmo túmulo em que você estava sempre sentado, esperando para ela vir visitá-lo. Ela nunca veio, porque ela se recusava a sair da casa. Na última vez que sua mãe veio, fazia quatro anos.

— O que aconteceu, então?

— Descobrimos cinco anos depois. Eu costumava ficar aqui mais, para fazer companhia para ele, como ninguém nunca vinha visitar o túmulo. Ele já tinha desistido de qualquer esperança e decidiu que nós dois estávamos presos aqui para sempre quando houve um funeral meio que pequeno.

Só com isso, eu já sabia que não ia gostar do que ia escutar depois.

— A primeira coisa que ele percebeu foi que os seus pais estavam aqui. De ambos. Assim como seus amigos. E ela. — Julia pausou, olhando para lugar nenhum por um tempo, e então continuou: — Mas ela estava confusa. Ela queria ir embora. Ela ficava gritando para que a levassem de volta para casa, onde ela estava segura e nunca seria magoada daquela forma de novo, mas ninguém prestou atenção a ela. E então ela olhou na nossa direção e... bem, acho que você já adivinhou o que aconteceu?

Eu assenti.

— Então ela... hm... se matou?

— Eu diria que ela causou a própria morte. Ela se recusava a sair da casa, se recusava a comer, se recusava a fazer qualquer coisa, na verdade. As pessoas apenas desistiram depois de um tempo, e então um dia ela ligou pra mãe dizendo "É hora" e quando seu irmão finalmente chegou à casa, ela já estava morta. Morte por causas naturais com 30 anos.

Eu deixei meus olhos se perderem no cemitério, tentando não pensar, tentando não imaginar, porque Kurt ainda não tinha vindo visitar ainda, mas eu _não podia _me deixar pensar assim, e Julia, provavelmente percebendo que algo estava errado, começou a falar de novo.

— Eu não sei muito mais porque ela só teve tempo de contar essa história pra o meu amigo antes que os dois se abraçassem e sumissem. Nunca ouvi deles de novo.

— Então é isso? Temos que esperar até que a pessoa que está nos prendendo aqui morra para que possamos seguir em frente?

— Não sei. — Julia deu de ombros. — Como eu disse, nunca conheci muita gente como nós. Tudo que sei aprendi com os anos. Mas, talvez, quem sabe.

— Mas e esse eles se apaixonarem de novo? E se _eles _tiverem alguém por quem esperar? Esperamos com eles e então morrermos felizes para sempre em alguma doentia relação à três?

Julia riu, mesmo que eu não entendesse qual era a graça, e sorriu para mim.

— Eu não sei, garoto. Mas é uma teoria interessante. Bom, eu não saberia. Rick não namorou mais desde que eu morri.

* * *

Eu diria que desejo ter ficado com a boca fechada aquele dia, mas, na verdade, não desejo não. Não me _agrada, _mas o que eu posso fazer?

* * *

Seu nome é Adam. Ele tem vinte e seis anos, é advogado, com cabelo loiro e olhos castanhos e Kurt está se apaixonando por ele.

Nunca o vi parecer tão culpado. Seus olhos estão brilhando com lágrimas e seu rosto está corado. Ele parece ter quinze anos de novo.

— Eu te amo, Blaine. Eu sempre vou te amar, mas ele é tão bom para mim e ele me ajudou tanto e eu só... — Ele seca os olhos e funga. — Eu gosto dele. Eu realmente gosto dele.

Eu só me sento ao seu lado, entorpecido, tentando entender o fato de que Kurt, _meu _Kurt, pode amar outra pessoa. Eu sei que faz cinco anos e que isso poderia acontecer alguma hora, mas eu só... eu não achei que estaria aqui para ver isso. Não consigo decidir se quero ver isso.

Kurt continua a se desculpar, e eu sou quero gritar para que ele cale a boca, que nada disso é culpa sua, que eu já parti e ele tem permissão para se apaixonar por quem quer que queria, mas isso... isso não é verdade. Não totalmente. Porque se eu realmente tivesse partido, eu estaria aqui? Estaria morando no meu túmulo, impedido de partir, preso a esse cemitério, tenho como única companhia uma mulher que morreu quinze anos atrás e ainda tem que ver seu marido dizer que sente sua falta todo dia?

Eu não parti. Recuso-me a aceitar isso.

Depois que Kurt vai embora, eu não me movo. Fico sentado ali, olhando para nenhum lugar específico, tentando imaginar Adam e esperando que ele não seja tão bonito como minha mente o criou, e então começo a imaginar Kurt com ele, Kurt saindo com ele, Kurt tomando café com ele, Kurt o beijando, Kurt transando com ele, Kurt _casando _com ele e...

— Sai dessa, garoto.

Balanço a cabeça, sorrindo timidamente para Julia, e agradeço ela.

— Sem problema. Então, o que aconteceu? Ou você não quer fazer sobre isso?

Eu olho para ela por um longo tempo antes de responder

— Na verdade, eu acho que quero.

* * *

Quando eu finalmente contei a Julia sobre Kurt, eu desmoronei nela. Foi alguns dias depois da primeira visita de Kurt, e ela decidira me visitar de novo. Acho que ela sabia que alguma coisa estava errada no momento que chegou, porque ela só sentou ao meu lado e perguntou:

— O que aconteceu?

E eu finalmente lhe contei. Eu contei para ela tudo pelo que Kurt e eu tínhamos passados, do ensino médio até o ano separados por causa da faculdade de Kurt e então quando finalmente começamos a morar juntos em Nova York, e como nós agora estávamos falando sobre uma pequena competição para ver quem conseguia fazer a grande pergunta primeiro, e como nosso apartamento era pequeno e Kurt estava sempre reclamando porque nem metade das suas roupas cabiam no guarda-roupa, mas, no fundo, ele o amava tanto quando eu porque era _nosso, _nosso e de mais ninguém, assim como o que nós tínhamos era nosso e só nosso. Eu então lhe contei sobre o tumor, sobre as seis semanas que eu tive, e sobre a visita de Kurt. Eu lhe contei tudo chorando e soluçando e me segurando como se isso fosse me impedir de desmoronar.

Quando eu terminei, ela apenas me olhou e disse:

— Eu entendo.

* * *

No sábado que Kurt não aparece é o sábado em que Julia tenta me estapear.

Já faz um tempinho desde que Kurt me contou sobre Adam e, mesmo que ele não o mencione muito, eu sei que ele está por perto, porque Kurt está sorrindo, não como quando ele estava comigo ou quando ele conseguiu o novo emprego, mas ele está sorrindo e, mesmo que eu queria odiar esse cara, eu só posso fechar os olhos e agradecer a ele.

Mas mesmo depois que Adam apareceu, Kurt não perdeu um final de semana. Todo sábado, perto do fim da tarde, ele aparecia com suas rosas, uma vermelha e uma amarela, e uma história sobre sua semana para me contar.

Todo sábado.

Todo sábado menos esse.

— Blaine, pare de andar por aí.

— Blaine.

— Blaine!

Eu quero ouvir a Julia quando ela diz que algo pode ter acontecido, mas eu simplesmente não consigo. Eu fico vendo minha versão de Adam segurando a mão de Kurt quando eles caminhar pela Wall Street e, quando eles chegam em casa — _nossa _casa, onde _nós _morávamos — Adam pergunta a Kurt quem é o cara naquela fotografia e ele apenas diz:

— Um antigo namorado. Nada importante.

Eu sei que é irracional, é claro. Eu conheço Kurt. Sei que ele nunca me esqueceria. Mas já está ficando escuro e ele não apareceu e ele não disse nada sobre viajar, então meu cérebro cria vida própria e começa a imaginar os mais ridículos e aterrorizadores cenários. Eu sinto como se estivesse enlouquecendo, e isso é insano porque se eu fosse enlouquecer, isso teria acontecendo quando eu percebi que era um fantasma, mas não, está acontecendo porque Kurt e Adam estão juntos na mesma frase.

De repente há um vento forte passando pela minha bochecha e, depois de alguns segundos, percebo que foi a tentativa de Julia de me dar um tapa.

— Pra que fazer isso? — perguntou, como se realmente tivesse doído.

— Queria que fosse real. Aqui, Blaine, me escute. — Ela move-se como se fosse segurar meus ombros, mas então deixa as mãos caírem. — Você precisa sair dessa. É uma coisa boa, ok? É uma coisa boa.

— Como que o cara que eu amo estar se apaixonando por outra pessoa e esquecendo de mim é uma coisa _boa?_

— Ah, por favor, você sabe que não acredita mesmo nisso. Eu já vi o garoto, está bem? Ele é louco por você. Sempre vai ser. Posso te garantir isso. Mas, Blaine, escute. Ele está _feliz, _não percebe? Nessas últimas semanas, ele realmente não parece como se alguém tivesse morrido... Certo, mal exemplo, mas ele está feliz, certo? Eu posso até ver um pouco de luz nos olhos dele. E, certo, talvez para isso acontecer fosse preciso que ele se apaixonasse por outra pessoa, mas você não deveria ao menos estar feliz por ele?

— Eu _estou — _digo, porque é verdade. Eu estou feliz _por _Kurt. Não significa que eu tenha que estar feliz _com _a situação. — É só... Estou com medo de ser apenas uma memória em alguns anos, o cara que ele namorou no ensino médio e que morreu quanto tinha vinte anos e que isso é uma pena, mas apenas isso. Uma pena.

— Isso não vai acontecer, Blaine, e você sabe isso. Kurt vai ter oitenta e cinco anos e vai contar para seus tataranetos que, mesmo que ele ame o vovô, ele ama outro cara também, um que teve que deixar a Terra antes que fosse a hora certa e que, mesmo que ele não acredite nisso, dentro dele ainda há esperança de que ele o verá novamente, entendeu?

Eu tento esconder as lágrimas nos meus olhos, mas é claro que Julia as vê, mas ela apenas fica me olhando até que eu balanço a cabeça. Então, ela se vira e parte do cemitério sem nenhuma outra palavra, e eu apenas fico ali, olhando para o portão e esperando.

Porque é isso que eu faço.

Eu espero.

* * *

No final, Kurt não veio porque teve um encontro de emergência com o elenco do musical do qual faz parte e ele teve apenas três dias para fazer as malas antes que eles estivessem partindo para Los Angeles para uma apresentação, para ficar por suas semanas. Cooper me diz tudo isso como se ele soubesse que estou enlouquecendo um pouco, mas, mesmo que esteja feliz por Kurt e, honestamente, feliz que _essa _é a razão de sua ausência, eu não consigo me concentrar nisso muito bem.

Porque Cooper não está sozinho.

Enquanto ele me conta tudo, eu fico olhando para ela. Ela não tem a beleza típica Hollywoodiana, mas há algo nela, na forma como seu olhos brilham enquanto Cooper fala com um túmulo e na forma como ela segura sua mão sem dizer nada, apenas ao seu lado, que me faz gostar dela ainda mais do que antes.

— Então, Blaine, eu quero te apresentar alguém hoje — diz Cooper finalmente, dando um passo para o lado. Elena sorri, se ajoelha para colocar rosas amarelas em frente ao meu túmulo, e diz:

— Rosas amarelas representam amizade. Eu as escolhi porque acho que teríamos sidos ótimos amigos, Blaine.

Estou sorrindo quando digo que também acho que teríamos sido grandes amigos, e ainda estou sorrindo quando eles vão embora.

* * *

Na segunda, meu pai vem. Estou surpreso, porque segundas normalmente são dias bem corridos para ele, mas então vejo que ele não está sozinho e entendo tudo.

Minha mãe está caminhando devagar, como se cada passo requeresse uma força extraordinária, mas então, finalmente, ela está parada na frente do meu túmulo com mãos trêmulas e olhos marejados. Ela está vestida impecavelmente como sempre, mesmo que seus salto-altos não sejam os sapatos mais apropriados para se usar em um chão como o do cemitério, mas ela ainda está linda, mais velha, seu rosto mas duro, mas linda como sempre.

Ela leva seu tempo limpando o túmulo enquanto meu pai mantém sua distância, quase no portão, como se estivesse nos dando privacidade. Minha mãe precisa de quase dez minutos, mas no final ela para de limpar e, depois de respirar lentamente uma única fez, ela diz:

— Sinto muito, filho. Sinto muito que não apareci antes. Não é fácil, mas estou melhorando. Estou seguindo com a minha vida. Vou sempre sentir a sua falta, e sei que não venho te visitar muito, mas só quero que você saiba que estou sempre pensando em você. Sempre.

Ela vai embora logo depois disso, mas eu já percebi que ela está certa. Ela está melhorando e, ouso dizer, ela está bem. Pelo menos, tão bem quanto uma mãe pode ficar depois de perder um filho para o câncer quando ele têm apenas vinte anos. Ela nunca vai se recuperar totalmente, assim como Cooper nunca vai se recurar e nem irá Kurt, mas ela está chegando lá.

Honestamente, já é tempo.

* * *

Na próxima vez que Kurt parece para visitar, ele quase não consegue conter sua animação.

— Tenho tanto para te contar, Blaine! — diz ele assim que chega, depositando as duas rosas na frente do túmulo rapidamente antes de voltar a falar. — Então, nós tivemos esse pequeno tour em Los Angeles semana passada, só três apresentação, mas que foram _incríveis, _se ouso dizer, e então, quando eu voltei para o trabalho segundo, minha chefe me chamou no escritório dela e me ofereceu a chance de, espere por isso... criar minha própria linha!

Sinto minha boca se abrir, mas não há ninguém para ver como estou ridículo então não me importa. Kurt vai começar sua própria linha de roupas. E ele é um ator de musicais. E está escrevendo para uma revista de moda. É como se todos os seus sonhos estivessem se tornando realidade, e tudo que eu quero é abraçá-lo e dizer:

— Estou tão feliz por você.

— Não consigo parar de sorrir, Blaine. Quer dizer, o teatro é a minha paixão, mas... eu sempre amei moda. E agora consigo conciliar os dois. Honestamente, se você estivesse aqui, minha vida estaria perfeita.

Mas quando ele parte, Julia aparece do meu lado e há esse sorrisinho entendedor em seus lábios do qual eu honestamente não gosto.

* * *

Eu nunca descobri o que aconteceu com Julia. Ela nunca me disse. Em todas as vezes que perguntei, ela sempre mudava de conteúdo. Não sei se talvez foi sua culpa ou ela ainda não aceitou o que aconteceu, mas ela simplesmente não gosta de falar sobre isso.

Por outro lado, ela adora falar sobre seu filho.

Ele é um jogador de basquete, um dos bons, segundo ela, e ele está planejando ir para a Carolina de Norte para a faculdade, para o melhor time de de basquete colegial do campeonato, e, mesmo que eu não sabia quase nada sobre basquete, eu honestamente estou feliz por ela.

Então, quando um dia ela chega com um sorriso secreto, eu não gosto muito. Recentemente, parece como se todos estivessem planejando algo e eu sou o único que não sabe o que é, o que não faz sentido porque sou eu quem fica escutando as pessoas falarem sem que elas saibam que eu estou ali.

— Tenho ótimas notícias — diz-me ela, sentando ao meu lado. — O time do meu filho vai jogar na Califórnia semana que vem, e Rick também vai, e eles querem levar minhas cinzas com eles. Então... eu vou para a Califórnia!

Eu rio com sua animação, como se ela ainda fosse uma mulher de vinte e poucos anos com um bebê e um amoroso marido, e pergunto:

— Estou vou ficar livre de você por uma semana?

— Não sinta muito a minha falta — diz ela, apesar de seus olhos me disserem que algo a mais está acontecendo. — Bom, eu tenho que ir. Só queria te avisar. Se cuida, garoto. — Ela me olha por mais alguns segundos, e então desaparece pelo portão, assim como na primeira vez em que a vi, como se ela nunca tivesse estado ali.

* * *

Cooper e Kurt vêm me ver juntos essa semana. Kurt está carregando uma pequena caixa simples que imediatamente chama minha atenção, mas Cooper logo começa a falar animadamente sobre Elena e como ela finalmente concordou em ir morar com ele e, então, ele joga a bomba.

— Estou pensando em pedi-la em casamento.

Kurt não parece nem um pouco surpreso, então imagino que isso não é novidade para ele, mas eu simplesmente não consigo superar o fato de que meu irmão, Cooper, vai realmente _se casar. _Porque Elena dirá sim, tenho certeza disso, já a vi vezes bastantes quando ela veio com ele para conhecê-la pelo menos assim, e eu simplesmente não consigo digerir essa informação agora.

— Eu já falei pra ele pedir de vez e acabar com isso, mas você conhece o seu irmão, ele vai tentar ser romântico e ferrar com tudo, mas ele está _nervoso._

— Não entendo como você pode ter certeza que ela vai dizer sim.

— Tenho certeza que Blaine concordaria comigo aqui.

— Sim, eu concordo — digo, apenas porque quero, e rio como Kurt e eu faríamos antes. Cooper e Kurt falam um pouco mais sobre o pedido e Kurt dá tantas ideias para Cooper que é um pouco assutador, mas então Cooper começa a ficar impaciente e não entendo por que até que vejo seus olhos desviando até a caixa de Kurt está segurando, a qual eu tinha completamente esquecido.

— Ah, sim — diz Kurt, sorrindo timidamente para o meu túmulo. — Tenho um presente para você, Blaine. — E então ele abre a baixa, e tenho que me segurar porque dentro dela há uma gravata-borboleta.

Uma gravata-borboleta vermelha e amarela.

E, bem no cantinho dela, está um pequeno "K" estiloso que só pode significar que...

— Esse é o primeiro protótipo da minha linha. Pensei que seria uma boa ideia que você tivesse ele porque, bem... seria seu de qualquer jeito. Então, aqui está. Uma nova gravata. Espero que goste.

Quando me aproximo do meu túmulo para olhar a gravata mais de perto, tropeço, não consigo respirar e meus pensamentos estão uma confusão. Meus olhos ficam fixos na gravata-borboleta, e sei que Kurt está falando de novo e Cooper ri com o que quer que ele disse, mas eu não estou prestando atenção. Não mais.

Estou imaginando.

Estou imaginando como seria se o câncer nunca tivesse aparecido. Imagino se Kurt teria começado sua própria linha de roupas de qualquer jeito. Imagino se sua primeira peça seria uma gravata-borboleta. Imagino ele voltando para casa um dia, um sorriso secreto nos lábios, e me entregando a caixa. Imagino a mim mesmo abrindo-a, chocado e feliz e incrédulo e então eu peço a Kurt para me ajudar a pôr a gravata-borboleta e o abraço e o beijo e digo Estou tão orgulhoso de você e Obrigado e Eu te amo. Imagino encontrando pedaços de mim em cada rascunho de todas as roupas que ele planeja criar e penso comigo mesmo, "Não acredito que ele é meu."

E então eu olho para Kurt, para o jeito como ele está sorrindo e o jeito com que segura seus ombros altos como na escola, quando ele era tão orgulhoso de ser quem era e não ligava a mínima para o qualquer outro pensasse. E percebo que talvez ele — _nós _nunca vamos nos recuperar totalmente, que talvez eu sempre esteja aqui, nesse canto, e Kurt sempre irá se lembrar de mim e me amar e sentir minha falta, mas é possível seguir em frente. É possível ainda querer coisas. É possível ainda fazer tais desejadas coisas.

Nunca vamos chegar lá. Mas onde estamos é bom o bastante.

O nó no meu estômago começa quando as coisas começam a ficar foscas. Kurt ainda estava falando, Cooper ainda está sorrindo e eu ainda estou chorando em tristeza e felicidade e saudade, mas os outros túmulos não estão mais aqui, e nem estão as árvores ou o chão e eu percebo que talvez seja eu quem está desaparecendo, não o mundo, mas isso não importa na verdade, porque eu não ligo.

E então Kurt ergue os olhos. Ele ergue os olhos e olha diretamente para mim e eu percebo que ele ainda está falando, mas parece mais como uma melodia e eu me forço a ouvir.

Ele está realmente cantando. E ele está cantando Blackbird.

Ele olha para mim e talvez ele não possa me ver, mas eu gostaria de acreditar que ele entende o que está acontecendo. Isso não é o final, não exatamente. É apenas outro capítulo.

Enquanto cantando, com lágrimas nos olhos, suas mãos fechadas ao redor da gravado vermelha e amarela, Kurt olha para mim e sorri, e eu sorrio de volta para ele antes que tudo fique preto.

* * *

_N/A: MomoInes pediu para eu fazer a tradução, e eu pensei, porque não? Aqui, segue a nota de autor original que eu escrevi logo depois de reler o texto para poder postar:_

**_Estou soluçando. Isso não era para me deixar tão triste. Normalmente sou boa em deixar histórias com temas tristes não tão tristes. Pelo menos com essa para mim não deu certo. Provavelmente porque estou emocionalmente ligada demais a esses malditos personagens. Bom. Está frio. Realmente espero que não seja tão deprimente. O título é da música _Happy Ending, _do Mika (A Little Bit of Heaven), a qual eu escutei no repeat enquanto estava escrevendo._**

_Eu fui bem afetada por essa fic. Agora, depois de terminar a tradução, só me sinto meio vazia. Enfim. Aqui está. Digam-me o que acharam, por favor? (Não, eu não sei pedir por reviews. Isso já deveria ter ficado óbvio)._

_P.S.: essa história foi escrita antes da finale, portanto o Kurt obviamente foi aceito em NYADA._


End file.
